


fuckin headcanons

by EmolisciousSkittlez



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Other, all sorts of fuckin', fuckin', some shit that aint fuckin', tongue fuckin'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmolisciousSkittlez/pseuds/EmolisciousSkittlez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some headcanons. maybe sexy, maybe not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. kylo ren eatin dat pussy

**Author's Note:**

> shits fuckin silly lmao. you can't jerk nothin' to this.

-Kylo Ren has a face made for sitting on/eating out, alright. I mean, with those eyes, that mouth, that fucking nose. Not to mention perfect hair for pulling on. C’mon.

-He loves dat pussy, okay? He gonna fuckin lap them juices up, fucking suck you dry alright. And then suck your clit and play with you until you’re dripping wet again.

-Okay okay okay, but okay. He’s tonguefuckin you, aight?? And his tongue’s movin’ in and out of you and then–oops. His fucking glorious nose rubs against your clit. Holy fuckin hell, you’re gone. Bye. Your mind is in Cloud City while your body’s right there with him.

-Alright, alright. So he’s going down on you, kay? Just imagine. And you’re like “oh shit this is gr8.” Your hands go down and grip that fuckin hair, kay? You fuckin yank on that shit when he sucks particularly good on that clit of yours. And guess what? He fuckin growls. He loves that shit. 

-He looks up at you while fuckin eating the shit out of your cunt. His mouth is on your clit, those perfect lips sucking on it and kissing it and all that good shit. His fingers moving in and out of you and he’s just watching the way you squirm and the way your face contorts in pleasure. and he says, growls against you “Look at me.”

His eyes are fucking intese alright, you last like 2 seconds more.


	2. shit

-kylo ren cries his way through breakfast

-kyle ron cries his way through lunch

-kylo ren cries his way through dinner

-kylo cries in the shower

-kylo cries while taking a shit

-kylo ren cries his way through sex

-kylo ren cries his way through life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wtf even


End file.
